a special beginning
by miko nakaida
Summary: Buddy's and buddy fighters are at peace now to buddyfight freely
1. Chapter 1

Years had past after the fight with yamigedo Gao became part of the buddy police but what his friends never knew was how his and drums relationship became deeper. Gao was in his room getting ready to train with his dad but gasped feeling Arms wrap around his waist. He turned to see drum, in his full dragon form, standing behind him.

" morning" drum said purring as he kissed gao's neck, making his buddy gasp." M-morning" gao moaned out, which caused his dragon companion to chuckle."Dude let go or you're going to make me late for pract-mph" Gao was than silenced By the dragon as drum kissed him deep. Gao couldn't help but kiss back as he turned to him, wrapping his arms around his buddy's neck.

Drum broke the kiss as he stared into the boy's amber eyes." Just tell your dad you weren't feeling well". Gao nodded in thought but sighed shaking his head." Dad would think that something suspicious is going on" he said sighing. Drum froze hearing the doorbell as gao looked out the window." Crud I forgot about father coming here" drum said gulping.

Gao turned to his buddy" why is your dad here?" He asked. Drum looked down as he changed into his small form. Gao watched as his buddy went downstairs, while he followed after. Once they were in the living room, drum bunker father looked at drum.

"Have you told him yet my son?" He asked, drum looked down shaking his head. Gao looked at the two confused, drum bunker father could tell as he turned to gao." Gao mikado, my son must now leave you to come home and be wedded to our clans chosen female"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Gao looked at drum with wide eyes, "y-you're leaving to go back home" he asked in disbelief. Drum nodded sadly "I'm sorry gao, I wanted to tel you but I was too scared".

Gao stood from where he stood as he ran up to his room," Gao!" Drum called, only to hear the boys door slam. Drum looked down, 'damn it' he growled in thought.

"Let's go son" his father called, but drum didn't move." Fang Slade drum bunker dragon the xiii, we are leaving" his father said impatiently.

"I'm not going, I'm staying, with gao" drum finally said. Drum bunker dragon father looked at his son, his flesh and blood, in shock. " I can't leave, gao is too important, I'm sorry father" he said, looking away from his father. Drum's father only chuckled as he patted his sons shoulder. "It is your choice my son, and I see you chose well" he said as he left.

Drum smiled before running upstairs towards gao's room,Drum knocked on the door, but gao didn't answer." Gao please open the door" he called. Still no answer, but drum froze hearing gao hiccuping. " gao please listen I didn't mean to make you upset" he said.

The door than opened, revealing gao, his amber eyes were red and puffy from tears. Drum walked into the room changing to his full dragon form. Gao looked up at him and hugged him tight, drum hugged back sighing.

Gao sniffed as he looked at drum again " a-are you staying here" he asked, drum nodded " I could never leave you alone, I love you too much" he said than kissing him. Gao blushed kissing back, but than pushed him away.

Drum smirked at gao's flushed face, " d-drum I want to" gao blushed more looking down. Drum chuckled kissing gao's head " I know, me too" he said purring in gao's ear.

( warning: lemon scene)

Gao gasped as drum licked his anal area, " ah d-drum i-" he couldn't stop himself from moaning as he shut his eyes tight. Drum smirked as he positioned his erection to gao's anal. " gao, I'm gonna enter ok" he said to his buddy. Gao nodded as drum slowly entered his anal making him moan. Drum growled as he saw his now lovers face before fully thrusting into him.

Gao's eyes widened as he hugged drum tight, drum's eyes were filled with lust as he roughly kissed gao while thrusting harder into him.

After a while gao quickly broke the kiss gasping as he felt drum's fluids inside him making him cum over their chests. Drum growled as he pulled him close to his body. Sleep finally over came the two as they slept on each others arms.

Hey guys miko here listen if any of you don't like Yaoi don't criticise what some people make it hurts their feelings

So f*** you critics


	3. Chapter 3

Warning : there will be mpreg so please do not criticize my story if you don't like it don't freaking read it thank you

Three weeks had passed since drum's father came to visit, Since gao and drum had finally became lovers. But lately drum had noticed that gao had been acting strange after a while.

Drum's p.o.v

Gao has been acting weird well weirder than usual that is, After breakfast gao said he wasn't feeling well As he ran upstairs to go to the bathroom. So with some complaint, gao and I had to stay home;I sure hope gao's ok or could it be.

'Crud' I gulped, ' I forgot about dragon world mating season' I thought; than could it be that I, impregnated gao, with my seed. I gulped again ' father Is going to kill me if he finds out' I thought shivering.

Gao's p.o.v

I flushed the toilet After vomiting in it for the second time, I walked into my room and saw that drum was hitting his head a couple of times.

"Drum?" He jumped and turned to me " g-gao don't scare me like that", I looked at him confused " Drum what's going on with you?". he looked down " gao there's something I gotta tell you", I stared at him in confusion " what is it"I asked.

Drum gulped at looked at me " Wh-when we had sex, I forgot about dragon worlds mating season and I think I might have...impregnated you"

Gao looked at his lover with his amber eyes wide, " y-you mean I'm pregnant" He asked. Drum nodded as he looked down " i-i'm sorry, gao".

Gao forcefully hugged him, which made drum look at him in surprise" its ok, I'm just happy right now" he said. Drum hugged him back, kissing gao's head. "But wait, what'll your dad say if he finds out I'm pregnant?" Gao asked him. Drum thought for a moment, but shook his head as he hugged gao more.

"I don't car what my father says gao, I love you and I'll also love the baby too". Gao kissed drum's cheek as he looked down. " what am I going to tell my parent, Hana and What about the others" he then asked. Drum thought for a moment before there was a knock on the window.

Gao went over to the window and saw both tetsuya kurodake and tasuku ryuenji. gao looked at the two," hey guys, what's up?" Gao asked. Tasuku looked to tetsuya who nodded to him. " we have some special news for you" said tasuku. Gao looked at them confused as he let them in. " so what's up" he asked his two friends, tetsuya turned to tasuku " do you want to go first?". Tasuku sighed as he turned to gao " we know about your relationship with drum" he said.

Both gao and drum looked at them as they blushed deeply " b-but how". Tetsuya snickered as he looked at tasuku " jack and A-dog kinda knew about dragon worlds mating season".

Gao looked down as he was still blushing, " um guys we have something to tell you guys also" he said as he turned to drum, who nodded in reassurance as he looked at his two friends. " i-i'm pregnant, and d-drums the father" he said, stuttering.

Tasuku and tetsuya looked at their friend with wide eyes, " well this is surprising" tasuku said. Gao gulped but nodded as he looked at gao and than tetsuya. " what are you going to tell the others yo?" Tetsuya asked. Gao looked down but drum cleared his throat " we'll tell them the truth I guess".

They all nodded, and soon tasuku and tetsuya left the two alone. Later that night gao and drum were in gao's room, drum was now in his full dragon form as he laid on the bed holding gao in his arms. Gao of course was fast asleep, but drum couldn't help but think about what the next few months would turn out. Sleep finally over came him as he kissed gao's cheek as he moved the covers over them as they slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys i need help on what the number and gender the baby/babies are going to be after the past eight months, i will let you the readers decide the genders and the names of the baby/babies. please let me know in the reviews or on my kik account machwindi, thank you very much.

Lately gao had to go through the basics of pregnancy, he'd wake up late in the morning and would hog the bathroom to throw up and would also have crazy mood swings here and there.

But usually for the past few days, late at night gao would get some sexual urges, and all he would want is to have some special treatment from his armor dragon lover.

( WARNING: sex scene)

Drum walked into his and gao's room, as he walked in he noticed that gao wasn't in the room, he looked around in wonder ' where'd he go' he thought. He turned around to look out the hallway, but jumped as gao was in front of him, though drum was in his full dragon form he didn't even hear gao walk in.

Before he could ask his lover anything, gao had pushed him onto the bed, which surprised drum in the process. when drum looked up at gao he could see that his amber eyes were filled with a mixture of love and lust. " what's gotten into you kid" drum than asked, gao only shushed him with a heated kiss.

Drum kissed back, feeling gao's hands against his chest, the two broke the kiss both panting for air. gao looked at drum, blushing deep scarlet red " i want you" he whispered. drum smirked as he kissed his neck, gao moaned which only made drum purr with desire as he removed his shirt. Gao gasped as he looked at drum, his eyes gleaming with want; drum kissed gao's shouler than his chest, just to tease him of course, gao whined trying hard not to moan in the process.

Drum chuckled as he kissed his neck, making a small little bitemark, making gao moan with pleasure." drum stop teasing me!" gao whined, pouting in the process. drum smirked but blushed as he felt himself get hard, gao noticed and grinned kissing him deeply, drum kissed back again as he pulled down his lover's shorts.

After a while both lovers were fully naked, and drum could see gao's stomach showing a small bump. Gao positioned himself over drum's erection, as he gulped a bit timid and nervous, drum moved his hands around gao's waist to support him as he guided gao down, gao gasped in surprise as he gripped his hands on drum's wrists.

After a few minutes of adjusting to drum's size, gao started moving in repeated thrusts, his body now feeling hot from the sensation. Drum growled from gao's movements as he moved his hands lower to his lover's hips instead, moving in with gao's exact movements.

Gao moaned in pleasure as he closed his eyes tight, he started panting as drum thrusts in deeper into him, which made him gasp as he opened his eyes in surprise. " ah, drum th-that feels g-good" he said gasping, drum sat up from where he laid on the bed and changed their position to a sitting position.

A few minutes maybe hours had past by, the room began to heat with love and lust, both drum and gao's bodies were covered in sweat both moaning and begging for the other to keep going. Both were intoxicated with lust, drum gave gao one final thrust and they both kissed to silence themselves from screaming, possibly so the whole world could hear them. The two broke their loving kiss and gao looked up at drum, blushing really deep.

but they both smiled, drum smirked as he kissed gao's cheek while pulling out of him, gao grinned " well that was fun" he said, yawning. drum nodded in agreement ' having a pregnant mate won't be so bad, we can always have some alone time' he thought to himself as he pulled gao beside him, pulling the covers them.

gao turned to face his lover " hey drum" he said, catching the armor dragon's attention as he looked down at him, gao gulped as he stared at him " i love you" he said, blushing deeply. drum chuckled as he kissed the boy's head, looking into his beautiful yet strong amber eyes " i love you too, kid" he said, nuzzling him witha loving purr as they both fell into slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

During the mornings when gao and drum don't have to deal with random encounters with rouge buddy fighters, the two were thinking of telling the mikado family about gao being pregnant, and drum being the father of the baby.

After going to aibo academy, gao would usually fall asleep in class, his teachers and friends except for tetsuya and tasuku , were worried about their sun fighter friend. By the end of class gao had woke up from his needed nap, his friends kuguru and baku along with kazane and zanya were waiting outside of the classroom as he walked out.

He looked at his friends confused " what's wrong guys" he asked his friends and he walked over to them. Baku was the first to walk up to him, he pulled the lollipop that was in his mouth, as he stared at his friend " you've been acting weird bro" he said. Gao stared at him confused " what are you talking about?" he asked.

" sleeping in class a lot, even when the teacher called out your name, you didn't answer back" kuguru said in a worried tone. " not to mention how your moods would change in all of our conversations" said zanya. Kazane than noticed something wrong with gao's feature, she noticed a small bump where his stomach would show. She went over to inspect his stomach more, " did you eat too much of your grandma's octopus dumplings?" she asked.

Gao's eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around is waist, just to hide the bump, Kazane looked at gao in surprise as she saw small tears forming in his amber eyes. " hey what's wrong" baku asked, trying to get his friends attention, but failed as gao ran past them. Drum came running in and noticed that gao ran off, the small dragon turned to the four humans, fury filled in his eyes " what happened" he asked trying not to growl.

" kazane only asked if he ate too much, but lately gao has been acting really strange" said kuguru. Drum looked down slightly " um, about that guys" he said looking up at them. Tasuku and tetsuya walked in and they both could see the nervousness in drum's eyes. Tsugikage pulled up his scroll which read: what's wrong. Drum looked up at gao's friends " the truth is, gao's pregnant and he's carrying my baby in his stomach" he said, looking down.

Both kazane and kuguru gasped in surprise while baku and zanya only stared in shock, " how far along is he?" Akatsuki asked, drum looked at the little ninja " two months" he whispered. He looked at tasuku , who nodded as he went to follow gao back home.

By the time drum got home he heard gao crying In the living room, drum followed gao's hiccuping cries and froze in place, seeing the mikado family trying their best to calm the young sun fighter down. Izumi mikado looked over to drum, giving him a kind smile, as the young armor dragon , walked over to her and a now sniffling gao.

"Kid?" drum whispered as he placed his hand on gao's back, the boy flinched but turned to his lover, his cheeks stained with salty tears. Drum transformed into his full dragon form, opening his arms for gao to hug him, gao took the opportunity and tackled drum in a hug as he sobbed in his buddy's chest. Izumi smiled at the two, her eyes shining with happiness as she watched her son cling onto the dragon for comfort as he cried.

Drum looked at izumi, " d-do you know our secret?" he asked as he rubbed gao's back in soothing motions. Izumi nodded to drum " gao told me about your special gift when he came in crying" she said softly. Drum looked down as he gulped, izumi moved her hand onto drum's shoulder, " but I'm happy, you changed gao and you make him happy, I will love you and gao along with your child no matter what" she said, drum nodded as he smiled at her " thank you" he said.

After a while of calming gao, drum laid onto the couch, holding a sleeping gao against his chest. Drum rubbed gao's stomach, but stopped when he felt a small bit of heat. He jumped in surprise, but tried hard not to wake up gao, but to his attempt he had failed as gao rubbed his eyes. " what's wrong drum?" he asked looking up at the armor dragon. Before gao could turn to him , he jumped feeling a small bit of pain in his stomach, drum chuckled and rubbed gao's stomach as he felt the bump again.

" looks like the baby is kicking" said izumi , as she walked in bringing in some octopus dumplings for the couple to eat. Gao grabbed a tooth pick and started eating the food, drum following close behind as he placed gao onto his lap so they could eat better. Izumi giggled as she watched the two eat, gao looked at his mom " so will I be feeling the baby kick a lot?", izumi thought for a moment but nodded " most of the time" she said. "But considering that the baby is part dragon, I'll be able to feel its movements by the heat its radiating" said drum. Gao nodded and yawned as he laid back against drum's chest as he fell asleep.

Drum soon laid back onto the couch, placing gao beside him as izumi placed a cover over the two, smiling as she saw drum yawn. Once the two were asleep she kissed gao's head softly, ' sleep tight you two' she thought. As she walked upstairs into her and takashi's room, she looked at the picture of youta and smiled sadly ' youta , please watch over gao and drum' she prayed as she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

After the problems that had happened at aibo academy, gao and drum had started making plans to go see drum's father in dragon world.

Gao was in his room, laying on his bed, bored and thinking all at once. ' I wonder what his dad will think' he thought gulping in the process. Drum walked into the room and saw gao , laying on the bed, he smirked. Recently drum was right now in his small form as he sneaked onto the bed, then changed into his full form, as he hugged gao who jumped in surprise.

" hey" drum said, smirking at the boy, who only glared at him now. " what's on your mind kid?" He than asked gao, who turned away from him quickly, a small red blush showing onto his cheeks. " it's n-nothing" he said, stuttering as he tried hard not to show his blush, but failed as he was really nervous.

Drum started to get worried as he saw gao shivering and shaking. The armor dragon than sighed as he kissed the boy's head softly. " don't worry so much, we'll tell father about the baby, and see what he thinks" he whispered. Gao turned to face him, his amber eyes meeting with drum's " does he have to know about this?" he asked. Drum blinked a few times, looking at gao's eyes, which showed so much fear of what would happen.

" he's my father, has to know that he is going to be a grandfather, your father took it well, now it's my turn to see how my father takes this, ok" he said, kissing gao's head again.

The next morning, gao was put on leave from his school, thanks to the help of the buddy police captain ai. Gao and drum were almost set to go to dragon world, they had some food, drinks, and if they needed to camp out they had some camping gear, which izumi insisted them on taking.

Gao hugged his mom, dad , and his grandma, and got a tackle hug from hanako, and said his goodbyes to them. " I'll be back soon, I promise" he said, smiling at his family , activating his buddy skill. He and drum flew towards the portal to dragon world, for at least three or five hours. Though for a while, gao would need a small rest Here and there. By around six hours, they were at drum's clan. Gao gulped from nervousness, seeing all of the dragons staring at him. He looked down, trying hard to avoid the gazes of the dragons. Drum had noticed that gao was nervous and grabbed his hand to reassure him that everything was ok. Gao looked up at him in surprise, but they soon stopped in front of drum bunker father.

Drum's father looked at his son, than to gao, he sat up from his chair looking at the two. " welcome home my son, I see you brought your buddy" he said, smiling slightly. Drum looked up at his father, his face very serious " father, I have something to tell you" he said, turning to the dragons of the bunker clan now. He grasped gao's hand tightly as he saw his friends staring, " I am in love with this human, my own buddy gao and right now he is carrying my offspring" he called out. The bunker clan stared at the young armor dragon in shock, murmurs and whispers erupted from the clan as they stared at drum and gao, who looked down in embarrassment.

Drum turned to his father, who looked at him with wide eyes now, his father than looked at gao as he placed his hand onto the boy's stomach, feeling a small bit of heat radiating from the touch. " it's true" he said softly as he smiled at the two. " congratulations my son, you have made me very proud" he said.

Drum smiled at his father as he looked at gao, his eyes filled with joy as he picked the boy up in his arms, hugging him tight. Gao got surprised but hugged back, turning to drum's father with a smile " thank you" he said as drum nuzzled him, making him giggle softly.

Drum bunker father chuckled as he looked at the two, as they embraced the other with so much love, as the bunker clan cheered with joy for the young bunker dragon.

Ok guys so as I said before it will be up to you to vote for what will happen in the next chapter, I am opened for any ideas to make the plot to the story very go

I look forward to your votes and ideas until than bye bye. CX


	7. Chapter 7

As usual on dragon world, drum's father had invited gao's friends for the celebration of the boy's pregnancy. Gao and drum were in the guest room of the bunker clan, gao of was still asleep while drum laid beside him, wide awake as he moved his hand over gao's stomach.

He smirked as he looked at his sleeping lover. ' he looks adorable when he sleeps' he thought, gao woke up as he turned to the young dragon. He smiled at him as drum kissed the boys cheek. "Good morning" gao said, stifling a yawn. Drum chuckled as he got up with the boy " you got any ideas on the name for the baby?" he asked. Gao shook his head as he stretched his arms " not yet, but if the baby is a boy we should name him youta, after my brother" he said as he and drum walked off to see drum bunker father.

" what if it's a girl, what about that name" drum asked. Gao looked at him as he looked down slowly than to think. " I never really thought about that" he said to the dragon. Recently after telling drum's father about gao's pregnancy, drum bunker father wanted to give the two a celebration for the wonderful news, not only that but considering gao was now four months pregnant they could tell the if he would have one or two hybrid dragons.

As the two got the drum bunker father's throne, the whole clan was waiting gao's friends were there and he smiled as he saw tetsuya and tasuku giving him a thumps up. As they got to the throne drum bunker father motioned for the boy to sit on the throne, gao did so and sat down while drum stood beside him. Drum bunker father moved his hand into gao's stomach, feeling for heat the baby from radiating.

Drum bunker father's eyes widened as he removed his hand from the boy. He stared at gao than to his son, drum looked at his father worried, drum bunker father smirked to his son "congratulations son, your mate has two healthy infants growing inside him" he said as he turned to the clan and howled in approval of the two unborn children.

The clan howled back as he turned to gao, drum helping him up in the process, as they walked over to their friends. "when will we find out the genders?" drum asked turning to his father. Drum bunker father shook his head " I don't know, but once they are born we will know" he said, and they turned to the clan as the celebration started.

Congratulations to zero fullbuster for giving me your vote. I have decided on the names the first is tenbu Draco bunker and the second is youta flamex bunker. Looking forward to your comments and I will continue soon

From yours truly 3 miko nikaida


End file.
